The Ultimate Adventure
by kirbykirbykirbytheone
Summary: The Toad Brigade was just searching for chocolate. What they found, was completely different. I do not on anything except little names for OC Waddle Dees and such. Pokemon/Zelda/Kirby/Mario crossover. Pairings are on my profile. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge and Chapter One: Toad's Discovery

Once upon a time, 4 worlds existed. None of the worlds could be reached even by a ship going hyperspeed. They could only be reached by a special transporter. The transporter was hidden in a cave somewhere in one of the 4 worlds. This rare piece of machinery was found by a commoner in one of the worlds. And the 4 worlds were doomed…or were they?

Chapter 1: Toad's Discovery

Deep in Choco Mountain, Red Toad was mining with his buddies. "I found white chocolate" yelled Yellow Toad. "I found a chocolate river." said Blue Toad. "I found malt balls!" exclaimed Green Toad. "What are we supposed to be looking for?" asked Purple Toad. "We're just looking for something extraordinary" said Red Toad. They went deeper and deeper into the mountain("I'm scared" said Yellow Toad. "We're barely 1000 feet into the ground" said Purple Toad). "I found something extraordinary!" screamed Green Toad. "Yeah right" said Yellow Toad. "Well come here and see for yourself!" said Green Toad. "What is it?" said Blue Toad. "I don't know Blue, but I think we just found ourselves a transporter." said Red Toad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Transporter

The Toad Brigade gathered the Mushroom Kingdom Commoners. "So what exactly is it?" asked Toadsworth. "I agree" said Peach. "What is it?" "That's one-a nice-a looking machine-a." said Mario. "JUST LISTEN TO THE TOAD BRIGADE TALK WILL YA!" yelled Toadette to everyone there. "Okay, we found a transporter deep in Choco Mountain…" said Red Toad before he was interrupted by Yellow Toad sleeping. "WAKE UP YELLOW!" yelled Green Toad. "Who, What, Where, Why!" yelled Yellow Toad, after waking up. "Okay, We found a transporter, bla bla bla, we seem to see that, thanks to Blue Toad, this transporter can take us to 3 different places. The names of these places are The Great Sea, PokéPlanet, and Dream Land. "I-a want to-a go to-a one of those-a places." said Luigi. "Any requests?" asked Blue Toad. "Dream Land!" yelled Daisy. "Dream Land it is then." said Blue Toad. A green-ish portal came out the end of the transporter. And like magic, a pink puffball and a puffball with a bandana came out. "Hi!" said the pink blob. Everyone was shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, what is a pink puff doing here?" asked Peach. "It's an alien invader!" accused Toadbert. "Whoa, wait guy, my name's Kirby and this is ma' buddy Bandana Dee". Said 'Kirby'. "Bandana, say hi" said Kirby to the Dee. "Ummmm…Hi?" said Bandana. We just found your portal out in Cookie Country, near where Whispy Woods is." explained Kirby. " Well welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, by the way, my name is Peach. Princess Peach." said Peach. "I'm-a Mario a Mario-a" said Mario, who's last name was apparently Mario. "I'm-a Luigi Mario" said Luigi, who's last name also was apparently Mario. "We're the Toad Brigade" said Red Toad and the Brigade. "I'm Toadette" said Toadette. "Okay, so what's that thing?" asked Kirby. "It's a transporter." said Blue Toad. "So where else does it go besides Dream Land?" asked Bandana Dee, surprisingly. "See what a little talking can do?" said Kirby. "It also goes to Poképlanet and The Great Sea. "Can we go to Poképlanet?" asked Bandana Dee. "Sure" said Blue Toad. The next portal opened up, revealing a mouse thing and another pink puff. "Pika pika!" said the mouse thing. "Jiggaly jigawey!" said the other pink blob.


	4. Chapter 4: More Surprises

"What are those things?" asked Daisy. "More alien invaders!" said Toadbert, who started whacking the mouse and puff with curl with a mallet. 'Take that" said Toadbert. He was then shocked by electricity suddenly. "PIKAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUU" said the mouse, who was shooting electricity at Toadbert. "I need to stop-BZZZT!-accusing-BZZZZZT-other world creatures-BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!-of being invaders!" cried Toadbert. "Serves him right." said Kirby. Then Bandana (Dee) blew a harmonica he got from nowhere. Everyone stopped and covered their ears at Bandana's "harmonica solo". "Can we please just ask what these things are?" said Bandana "Geez, Bandana, couldn't you have just used a whistle or something?" said Kirby. "All right, let's just get this over with, what are you little mouse creature?" said Peach. "Pikachu!" said the mouse. "Your name is, Pikachu?" asked Kirby. "Pika!" said Pikachu. "I'll take that as a yes" said Kirby. "And what are you cute little pinkpuff?" asked Kirby, as if he had a crush on the thing. "Jigglypuff!" said the thing. "So it's Jigglypuff?" asked Bandana. "Jigga!" said Jigglypuff. "Again, I'll take that as a yes" said Kirby. "Ohhhhhhh, It's !" said Toadette, who made it really long. "Okay, now let's try The Great Sea." said Blue Toad. Again, the portal came up. And once again, a thing came out. But this one was unlike the others. He was humanoid, but had elf like ears. He wore a green hat and tunic. "Tetra, you have a portal on the ship." Said the (As (coincidentally) Yellow Toad called him) Hylian. "What I do?" said a distant voice, possibly who the Hylian called "Tetra". "Who are you?" asked Blue Toad. "Huh? Oh I'm Link, the legendary hero of both Hyrule and The Great Sea, despite the fact that Hyrule is now completely submerged underwater." said the green clad boy. And then another person came out of the portal. "Link, who are you talking to?" asked the swirly haired girl. "Oh, these are a whole bunch of people I just met." said Link. "Well they seem nice enough, so I'll give my name." said (As Yellow Toad called her) swirl head. "My name is Tetra, or as some ('By that I mean the other Pirates', she said under her breath) call me, Princess Zelda. "A real princess!" said Kirby. "Hey!" simuotainusly said Peach and Daisy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That doesn't explain anything about your adventure!" said a figure somehow surrounded by shadows in broad daylight. "Oh fine, I just want to hit detail!" said the other figure who was also surrounded by shadows.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, so since we found creatures from other worl-" said Peach before she was cut off by something out of the Dream Land portal. "Where's Kirby?" asked a tubby penguin thing that came out of Dream Land's portal. "I'm right here King Dededumb" said Kirby. "It's Dedede! You know just as much as I do!" said the tubby thing. "I just like making fun of you!" said Kirby. "Sir, can we please just make peace?" asked Bandana Dee. "Do you want me to fire you?" asked King Dedede. "Well no but-" said Bandana before he was cut off. "Shut your mouth then before I do." said King Dedede. "You know I don't have a mouth right?" said Bandana. Then another thing came out of the Poképlanet portal. "Pichu!" said a mouse thing that looked like Pikachu. "And hat might you be cutie?" asked Peach. "Pichu!" "So your-a name is-a Pichu?" asked Mario. "Pi!" "I'll-a take-a that as a yes." said Luigi. And again, another thing came out of the The Great Sea portal. "Is Miss Tetra here?" asked some kind of pirate. "I'm right here Gonzo!" said Tetra. "Oh good!" said Gonzo. Then, instead of staying, Gonzo went back into his portal. "Everyone else who came through the portal stayed, but why not him?" asked Toadette. "He hates large groups of people, but he likes the company of the pirates" explained Tetra. "Okay then." said Dedede. And then, but differently, something came out of the Dream Land portal. "Oh shitake mushrooms!" screamed Dedede. "But…but….but?" said Bandana. "Oh. Crud." said Kirby. Out of the portal came…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Can you at least detail it?" "Look, I'll tell you tomorrow." "But I want to know now!" "Oh alright!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Who came out of the portal? Find out next time on The Ultimate Adventure! Please answer in the reviews. Review!


End file.
